CEO, Pharaoh and Mysterious living things
by Elektra the Bunny
Summary: Mysterious thing attacked Seto's office. A bit of Shounen Ai SetoYami.


Author: Elektra  
Pairing: a bit of SetoYami  
Rating: PG for Shounen ai  
Warning: OOCness, poor grammar, fault spelling, OCs (were they considered as OCs?) and gags  
Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. If it is, it'll be x-rate yaoi anime.  
Summary: Myterious thing attacked Seto's office.  
A/N: '_thought_'

* * *

One normal morning in Kaiba Corp. top level office found Kaiba Seto; the CEO of the most famous gaming corporation in the world was working hard on his contacts and papers. (If you call world dominations, sennen items and shadow realm was normal, well this one is absolutely boring normal morning) 

But the normalness was just stopped when Seto noticed something (is this one considered to be something?) looked like a balloon floating in his office room. This balloon looked most stupid innocent he had ever seen; round shape, huge eyes, little bat like wings and a short little arrow shape tail, including 2 almost invisible tiny horns. Wait a sec. Its eyes moved around! And they were looking at him. How? The confusing CEO grabbed the thing (?) near for better look. Tiny tail and little bat wings wagging in delight. And he swore this stupid thing winked to him too. A creature? Hmm… probably not. Now he was wondering, '_is this one the shadow realm monster?_'

No, even that fur ball Kuriboh didn't have the ridiculous look like this living thing. Yes, living thing sounded suit on it. Curiously this thing could blow out like a balloon or not, the brunet poked his pen against the thing. _Pop!_ Eyes widen in horror; the ball like thing brushed out to be several pieces (?) of smaller version of the balloon he had seen.

Additional more horror in the young CEO's eyes, one of his workers; Hinamori was walking pass his office door to give him a report.

"Sir, here is the reply from Industrial Illusion," Hinamori said while placing the report on the CEO's desk, not even noticed or freaked out from many balloons floating around in his boss' office sight.

'_He doesn't see it?_', Seto confusing thought. Masking his surprise face, the older Kaiba just nodded and dismissed his worker.

Seeing THOSE things not harmed anything and anyone the blue-eyes duelist just let them be (ignored them) and continued on his works again.

* * *

After two hours passed, Seto regretted what he had done. Those balloons were now grown up as big as the original size and almost got all spaces of the huge office room. 

Having no idea to get rid of these things, he called his lover's cell phone to see if Yami could do something about them.

Several minutes passed but still none picked the phone up, the brunet was starting worry about his lover. He hurried left his office and drove back to Kaiba mansion.

The balloons floated after Seto's back.

* * *

Driving liked a mad man, blue-eyes young man arrived his house in 15 minutes. (Usually takes about 30-45 minutes)

As Seto was opening his front door, many of those balloons brushed from inside of his love nest.

Another of horror scene in front of his shock face Seto saw mop of tri-colored hair under stupid balloons.

"YAMI," dragging his small lover away from evil things (?) the CEO had to revive the X-X pharaoh.

"Umm…" coming back from unconsciousness Yami looked at his boyfriend's face in confusion.

"Seto? What's happened?" The answer was the pointing to those stupid living things from his love.

That moment, the scary (?) stupid looking monster came out from nowhere. It then saw the lovers and waved, "Master Yami, your soul rooms were all cleaned. Eh? Oh! Thank you very much for babysitting my plot demons."

"You let that monster cleaned your soul rooms again?" The taller lover raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, that wasted my times a lot," the cute lazy ass pharaoh replied.

While the couple was chatting, the monster opened shadow realm portal and called all of its plot demons. "Hey babies time to go home." All balloons floated after the monster.

"Yami, how did you look after a number of those?"

"Umm… in beginning there were just a few… But well I used multiply card on them to see the card can effect on those demons or not."

"And it did," Seto replied before fainted.

End.

* * *

A/N: Now we all know who used multiply card on my demons. Bad, bad Yami - -' 


End file.
